Akatsuki's Blossom
by Koga's-Midnight-Lover
Summary: Sakura has a hard life with her mom dead, her steep mom wanting her dead, her dad always away working, every one bulling her at school. But what happends when she gets pushed to far one day and finly snaps with the gang Akatsuki to witness?
1. Enough is Enough

An: or this is my 2nd time writing this the comp I was on before this just shut its self down before I could save…. So let's try this… again. This is my first Sakura/Akatsuki story and I hope it turns out just as good as my other stories if not better.

~`~`~means time skip~`~`~ 'thoughts' 'Inner Sakura' "Dark side of Zetsu and Tobi." ~~~pov change~~~

Summary: Sakura has a hard life with her mom dead, her steep mom wanting her dead, her dad always away working, every one bulling her at school. But what happens when she gets pushed to far one day and finally snaps with the gang Akatsuki to witness?

**Chapter 1- Enough is Enough**

I hear what they say about me as I walk through the halls of Kage high school.

_"Slut! She sleeps with over 100 men in the last few months." "Whore! She is a prostitute who contracted aids." "Bitch! Did you see how she treated my beloved Lee?" _

The truth is im a virgin so I have NEVER had sex, I don't have ANY kind of illness from a sore throat to aids, and I simply told Lee I was NOT interested in him that way when he confessed his love because I don't believe in leading a guy on.

How could an innocent virgin girl become one of the most hated girls in the school you ask? Well it all started when I caught my now ex-friend Temari Suna kissing my other ex-friend, Ino Yamanaka's boy friend Shikamaru Nara. Well of cores Temari And Shika denied the whole thing and came up with the story that I was trying to steal Shika from Ino witch made me enemy number 2. Right behind the Akatsuki and above the queen slut Kirin Kusagakure.

The Akatsuki... they are the school gang NO ONE messes with them. There is

Hidan Terasoma- Pink eyes, white hair, always where a triangle in a circle necklace around his neck, and kind of sadistic.

Kakuzu Senju- Has scares running across his body, Green eye, dark tan skin, and kind of greedy.

Kisame Hoshigaki- Blue hair, Sharp teeth, Speaks Uchiha fluently, with Konan, and yellow eyes.

Itachi Uchiha- Long Black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin and quiet.

Konan Horiuchi - the only girl she is also the leaders sister, Blue hair, light blue eyes, with Kisame, and Pale skin.

Nagato (Pein) Horiuchi- orange hair, a lot of piercings, gray eyes, and older brother to Konan.

Sasori Akasuna- Red hair, pale skin, Grey eyes, and believes art is eternal.

Deidara Iwa- Blond hair, light blue eyes, and believes art is fleeting.

Tobi Madara Uchiha - He wears an orange mask, Black eyes, black hair, split personality Madara is when he takes off his mask.

Zetsu Tobita - Green hair, green eyes, split personality talks deeper.

How do I know all this? I pay attention when no one else does. The thing about them is they are straight and everyone but Kisame and Konan are single.

Kakashi suddenly called out jarring me from my thoughts. "Alright 4th period we have two new transfers into our class. Welcome Deidara Iwa and Tobi Uchiha. Will you tell us our likes, dislikes, fears, hopes, and dreams?"

Deidara stated at Kakashi for a moment before saying. "I'm Deidara Iwa, I like explosions, Dislike fan girls and Sasori no Dana, the rest is none of your concern." "Tobi is Tobi, Tobi's likes Deidara sempi, candy. Tobi dislikes nothing and fears the dark, and Tobi's dreams are to rule the world. MWAHAHAHAHA." Kakashi stared at them. "You can sit in the two open seats next to Sakura Haruno. Will you raise your hand Sakura?"

I lifted my hand for the teacher trying to look cheerful knowing I will get harassed for it later.

~~~Deidara~~~

Dam it not another fan girl... when will they get it that I'm just not that interested in them. Maybe I can get Tobi to sit next to her so I won't have to hear- Shit she is pretty. I wonder what she looks like when she is- I broke off seeing Tobi holding her hand to his lips. "Hello love. How would you like to have a three way with me and-" SMACK! I stared in shock as I saw the Girl Sakura slap Tobi as Madara at the moment and was rendered speechless at her next words. "Sorry but I don't date whores or psycho. Which renders you are in both cases so shut up and leave me alone."

I smirked a sat down next to her noticing Tobi set next to me and start writing.

~`~`~End of class~~~Sakura's pov~`~`~

The bell rang and I quickly picked up my things and made my way to the lunch room trying to leave before they do. "Oh Sakura hope you weren't trying to leave without us where you." I turned around coming face to face with Ino, Kirin, and Temari. "No I was-" "Sakura come on or Hinata and I are leaving you behind." Tenten, one of my last friends, called out to me I smiled thinking I was safe. "Tenten I'm coming keep-" I broke off as Kirin kicked me in the stomach. Ino started laughing at me. "Look Sakura you are finally where you belong at our feet."

'That's it! Enough is enough.' Both my inner and I shouted at the same time. I made my way to my feet raised my fist back and punched Ino in the face. Kirin and Temari both looked shocked before they attacked. I round house kicked them and they both went down. I reached over and grabbed Kirin slammed her against the wall by her throat. "I am getting _really _sick of your shit so if you or your two goons _ever_ come near me aging I will kill you. Understand?" "Yes." she choked out. I dropped her and walked away.

~`~`~20 min later~`~`~

I had just Tenten and Hinata and was walking down the hall toward my 5th period class when someone grabbed me and pulled me in to an abandoned class room. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled looking up seeing it was the Akatsuki.


	2. Akatsuki's Pet

**A/N: ok so I've been trying to writers a new chapter for my story into the woods but I have writers block…. So I'm going to try to get some of the ideas out of my head by publishing on my stories. So thank you for all the reviews and hear you go.**

**"Madra or dark Zetsu talking."**

**Chapter 2- Akatsuki's pet**

**~`~`~Sakura~`~`~**

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled looking up, only to see it was the Akatsuki. "Bitch you don't talk to me like that."

I tried to calm down keeping in mind that I could not take down 9 of the 10 Akatsuki members.

"Look I don't want any trouble so just let me go and we will all walk away." I tried to reason with them as Madra walked toward me. **_"But my love if I do that then we cant rule the world together, now can we. Come on my sweet-"_** "Some one shut him up, un. He has been like this all day, un." Pain steeped forward. "Madra, remember what we talked about?" **_"Hump." _**Madra crossed hands over his chest and pouted, walking to the back of the abandoned class room. I kicked Pein in the stomach and punched Hidan in the nose and took off running toward my 5th period class. "What the hell? She's fucking getting away." Hidan yelled as blood pored down his noes from where I had broken it. I slipped inside the room and slowly walked toward my seat keeping my head down as I walked past Naruto, Sasuke, & Gaara. Gaara is ok he won't do anything or say anything to me really but the other two…. "Yo Sakura, see you next fall." Naruto called out as I tripped over his foot. "Ya real original dope." I muttered to my self. "What was that Sa-ku-ra." "Nothing Sas-gay." Sasuke stood up and grabbed my shirt, dragging me to him. "Listen hear bitch-"

"Let her go little brother." I glanced at the door and saw Itachi walk in. Sasuke dropped me and turned toward his older brother." Why Itachi, What is this slut to you?" Itachi smirked knowingly at me. He shouldn't know, could he? "The girl is mine." "WHAT? I'm am no one's- " I was cut off as Itachi's lips met mine. Gasped as he slipped his tong my moth and deepened the kiss. When he finally broke away I was completely breathless then realization hit me, he _stole my_ _first kiss!_

"You, you stole my -" "Hn, female don't-" I was furious at Itachi that all common sense flew out the window and I swung at him. He caught my fist and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk out the door. "Asshole let me down. Where do you think you are taking me?" "To the roof so we can meet the others."

**~`~`~Peins pov~`~`~**

**"Why did you allow that person to fetch MY Sakura? I allow-**

Tobi's head hurts…""At last, un."

"I don't get why everyone is throwing such a fuss about the bitch." "Put me down asshole." I glanced at the door to see Itachi with Sakura thrown over his shoulder. "Looks like another one with such a… vulgar vocabulary." Sasori said aloud. "At least she could be trained." Kakuzu said with a lecherous smirk on his face. "Are you really** that sex starved?** I mean she **is just a girl they are every where, or have **you not noticed?" Zetsu asked slightly confused. "Put her over and don't let her near the door." I called this meeting to order.

I turned toward the girl who had dared to kick me and could fell a smirk pulling at the edge of my mouth, this will work out perfectly. "Sakura, Sakura do you have any idea what you have done? Hum?" As I stared at her she started to panic, looking as if preparing for the worst to happen her but stayed silent. "No words to defend your self or have you forgotten ?" I leaned closer to her for effect. "You kicked me and broke Hidan's nose. Do you know what punishment that earns from the Akatsuki?"

**~`~`~Sakura's pov~`~`~**

Shit, shit, shit what do I do? Think Sakura think… My thoughts trailed off as He grabbed my chin and made me look into his face all I could think was, his eyes are pretty and when I watched as he opened his mouth to say. "The consciences are that you will be the Akatsuaki's pet."

**P.S.: I am working nights now so I will update in my day off if im not busy. Who do you think Sakura should end up with?**


End file.
